


Winter Marches On

by swtalmnd



Series: Boundary Negotiations and Strange Treaties [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, But not Food Sex, Communicating Like Actual Fucking Adults, Cooking lesson, Food Porn, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Selfcest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Steve and Winter make a special meal for Tony before a special evening in Tony.And in bed, but... yeah, in Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier - Relationship, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Solider, Winter Soldier/Tony Stark
Series: Boundary Negotiations and Strange Treaties [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1162310
Comments: 35
Kudos: 280
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019, StarkBucksBingo2020





	Winter Marches On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissionCritical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissionCritical/gifts).



> MissionCritical won me in Marvel Trumps Hate, and asked for more Winter porn! And thus, more porn is yours to enjoy. I gave them a list of the various upcoming sexy bits I wanted to put in this series, and this is the one they chose.
> 
> They have chosen well.
> 
> Thank you to wynnesome for beta, to Dr. QT & newtypeshadow for cheerreading, and especially to MissionCritical and MTH for making me do this in a timely-ish manner.
> 
> This ALSO fills square B-4 for my StarkBucksBingo card, "I told you so." Because I'm just a multi-tasker like that.

"I want to make something special for Tony. What's his favorite?" asked Steve, after finding Winter in the kitchen making snacks for movie night. "Also, can I help?"

"Sure. Stir," said Winter, stepping aside so Steve could take over the tedious process of stirring the caramel for the salted caramel popcorn that they'd all found they loved, once Tony had convinced them to try it. "He likes many things. What mood do you want?"

Winter loved the fact that food was so linked to the good emotions. Clint could be disarmed into friendliness with a pizza. Natasha was almost not wary of him since he'd made her tea with jam and shared his Russian tea cookies. Steve had been misty-eyed and grateful the day they'd learned to make Irish soda bread. Bruce found the hottest curries calmed him, especially with a properly stove-simmered chai to sip along with his food.

And Tony, he was a miracle. He got nostalgic over carbonara, he had done a happy dance when they made his cannolis the first time, he went all mushy and soft when they made the caramel popcorn, and a good cheeseburger was guaranteed to make him glow with quiet gratitude.

"Oh, um, I just." Steve looked around and took a deep breath, like he was worried how his next words would be taken, but his blush gave away the nature of his thoughts before he could speak a word. "I wanted to ask if he'd let us, um, take him? From both ends?"

"He would love that," said Winter. "You don't need to butter him up. But he would enjoy a special aphrodisiac meal, I think. Cold, fresh oysters. Chocolates. Artichokes. All the traditional sensual foods."

"Oh, that'd be good," said Steve, still pink around the edges but grinning now. "You really don't think he'll mind?"

Winter shook his head. "Tony loves to be spoiled and pleasured, and also to suck cock."

"Nope," said Clint, turning right back around when he caught the end of Winter's reply. "I'll just wait until you're. Whatever."

"We're done," said Steve, the amusing flush returning, reddening his cheeks like a pair of particularly sun-kissed peaches. "What did you want?"

"Tony said you guys were making snacks, and I wanted to see if you'd be offended if I also got a pizza," said Clint, leaning in the doorway and clearly ready to make a swift exit if necessary.

Winter tried not to look too smug about that. "Only if it's from the New York style place Tony likes. I want a whole pepperoni one to myself."

"Can do, Winter," said Clint. "Steve?"

"I'd like the same, please. Do you need cash?" Steve hadn't stopped stirring, not even when he was talking about sex, his strokes an even beat that was just human enough to comfort Winter.

"Nah," said Clint. "It's my turn by a thousand, probably."

"The order is now placed, per your conversation earlier. Cash at the door will be $103.47 plus tip," said JARVIS.

Clint grinned. "Thanks, man, I've got the twenties for it."

Winter got popcorn out of the giant popper Tony had bought them, scooping enough for four different types, two bowls each, plus two extra bowls of the caramel. He let them continue their conversation without him, though he was learning better how to make and be friends. He still enjoyed the Hawk's wariness too much to relax around him entirely.

"We're mostly making popcorn," said Steve. "Well, Winter is. I'm the sous tonight."

"Thanks to you, too, then," said Clint, saluting him sloppily before vanishing back into the common room.

Winter chuckled. "You'll help more soon. Pepper's coming, so we need to melt chocolate."

"Ooh, I like the chocolate stuff, too," said Steve happily. He swirled the pan around and tested the caramel. "This isn't quite ready, I guess the double batch takes longer."

"That's why you get to stir," said Winter. He turned on another burner to melt and just barely brown some butter for the plain popcorn, adding extra salt straight to the butter instead of bothering to try to make it stick to the air-popped kernels. Once those two bowls were prepped, he added more butter and found the special garlic and chili paste he'd made last time. "How hot?"

"That's all you," said Steve. He wasn't a fan of the more savory popcorns, preferring the sweets that shot calories directly into his metabolism. "Bruce coming?"

Winter shook his head. "He's at a conference. So, not too hot." He spooned in paste and added yet more salt, stirring it all together before distributing it carefully onto the popcorn. He cleaned up, including getting the butter off his hands, and by the time he was done, it was time to take over from Steve to mix up the caramel corn. 

They'd discovered the hard way that hot sugar still hurt super soldiers, though the burns faded fast. If Winter covered his metal hand with cooking spray, however, it was child's play to toss the four bowls before the caramel cooled too much, and no one got hurt.

"Are we doing dark?" asked Steve, poking through the cupboards for the melting chocolate.

"Pepper requested dark with some white, you know, jizzed on top," said Winter, just for the way it made Steve's face wrinkle up.

"Why don't I think she put it that way?" said Steve, shaking his head. "Dark with a white drizzle sounds good to me."

Winter smirked and didn't comment, hands still busy with the caramel corn. It was more work to do it one smaller bowl at a time, but they'd found it got better distribution that way. Tony never said anything about it when he ended up with a lump of caramel stuck to un-coated kernels, but he always looked vaguely disappointed about it. Winter didn't like to disappoint any of his lovers, but especially Tony, in any capacity.

They were quiet for a few minutes as they worked, a comfort that had been hard-won but worth every bit of awkwardness. When he was done mixing and cleaned up enough for now, Winter snuggled up to Steve's side and nuzzled for a kiss, pleased when Steve didn't even hesitate.

"You're affectionate tonight," he said, smiling happily.

Winter sighed and laid his head on Steve's shoulder, watching as the last disks of chocolate began to melt. "Reminding myself that your warmth is mine, too, now."

Steve's smile grew to ridiculous puppy levels of cheer, lips still stretched wide when he leaned in for another kiss. "I like that we're partners in this."

Winter nodded and stole one more kiss, then absconded with the bowl of melted chocolate, too. "I like that Tony and Bucky have their thing, too."

Bucky had asked, shyly, if Tony would help him build a flying car of his own, and the two of them were now hip-deep in not only that project, but hovercycles for every single Avenger. When they felt like going low-tech, they tuned up Tony's various restored classics and talked about the books they both liked. Tony clearly loved the projects, with no deadlines or urgent need but still a future usefulness, and he gleefully informed them that he was working on ways to run the bikes off a renewable power source.

Winter had no doubt he'd succeed.

It didn't take long for Steve to melt and drizzle the white chocolate while Winter restored the kitchen to spotlessness. It made him feel calmer to leave things in good order instead of inciting chaos. It also made him extra popular with the other Avengers.

Winter still felt like he needed those little crutches with anyone but Steve or Tony.

Steve called for some help, and soon enough everyone was seated in front of the tv with their favorite popcorn within reach; Winter, Steve, and Tony had one bowl of each and a second of the salted caramel between them. Everyone's viewing preferences had been taken into account with only good-natured bickering, and Winter wondered, as the lights dimmed and the movie began, if this was what it felt like to belong.

* * *

Chef Thanh was happy to help them with their surprise for Tony, helping to assemble a list of foods and then turn those into a meal plan. Winter had grown surprisingly fond of him over the weeks they'd been learning, and had thanked JARVIS more than once for finding them the perfect teacher.

Even if they hadn't had time for cookie day yet.

"Although you plan to eat the oysters first, preparing them will be our very last task so that they are at the peak of freshness," said Thanh, tying on his apron and smiling at his two students. "Right now, they are alive in their shells, and we will give them a quick and painless end just before plating. Yes?"

Winter nodded. "Yes. All meat is alive before we kill it for consumption," he said philosophically. Although he did not enjoy his memories of killing innocents for Hydra, he had no problem with killing for a good purpose, and feeding Tony, feeding themselves, those were good things.

Steve looked slightly uncomfortable, and then glanced over at the fridge where there was also a cleaned but complete salmon, and shrugged. "Yeah, makes sense."

Thanh smiled and went over to wash his hands. "We'll make a sauce for the oysters first, and let it mellow while everything else is prepared."

"Mignonette?" asked Winter. He'd done a lot of googling.

Thanh dried his hands. "A variation, yes. I consulted your JARVIS and he told me that Tony usually just uses lemon. I thought we might try something subtle, with a very light gin and fresh lemon."

Both students had clean hands, so they grabbed lemons and a little basil while Thanh chose a gin from the well-stocked bar. They poured two shots of gin into one of the many sauce dishes Tony had acquired them and zested a lemon into it, before squeezing in the juice of that one and, after tasting, two others.

"Now we'll learn to chiffonade," said Thanh with a smile. He took three basil leaves and stacked them, first rolling the stack into a tube and then using a sharp knife to create thin strips without damaging the herb. "This is all we need for our mignonette, but we'll need the whole bunch done for the salmon. Try eight to a stack." He added the leaves to their bowl and covered it with a plate, setting it to one side.

"Yes, sir," said Winter, carefully stacking eight leaves and repeating Thanh's motions. Knife work was the easiest thing he'd had to learn, though being partially heat-proof had also been a boon to his rapidly improving culinary skills.

"Like this?" asked Steve, doing the same thing but slightly clumsier. He was too used to bashing his way into places, rather than sliding a thin knife between ribs or across a neck to gain silent entry. Thanh helped him slow and breathe, to moderate and be more delicate in his movements.

Winter, on the other hand, sped up and worked with single-minded intensity, satisfied with his own results. They had a lot of herbs to go through, and he didn't want to interfere with Steve when Winter would likely be the one slowing them down with questions later.

After that, they peeled beets and chopped fennel, adding a little of the basil and some olive oil and seasoning before putting two big trays in the oven to roast. Steve and Winter got into a little bit of a pissing contest about perfectly peeled beets, until Thanh teased them out of it by reminding them that Tony was waiting for his surprise. They heated up some honey almost to boiling and stirred fine threads of saffron into it, setting that aside to cool and steep the spice all through the delicate syrup. Figs were next, cleaned and chopped in half, and Winter was taught to shuck oysters with his impenetrable hand while Steve learned how to make a béchamel cream sauce.

They both got to form the chocolate truffles for dessert, and Thanh took it upon himself to grind spices and coffee together for them to brew later. The salmon would grill fast, and soon enough Thanh said goodbye, leaving them with instructions on how to finish off the meal. 

Tony stepped off the elevator as he was getting on, favoring him with a curious look. "Not staying?"

Thanh chuckled. "Not for tonight's meal."

Steve was amused when Tony bade the chef a distracted goodbye and immediately made a beeline for his lovers instead. "What's this about tonight's meal?"

"We're romancing you, dollface," said Bucky, reeling him in for a kiss before letting Winter take a kiss of his own.

"The oysters are ready. We made a special gin mignonette for you," said Steve, coming in for his own kiss.

"Ah, it's that kind of meal," said Tony, delight dancing in his eyes. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Can we eat in here? I love watching you two work."

"If you want," said Winter, giving Steve a significant look. "Steve wants to ask you something, too."

"Ooh, this sounds promising," said Tony, hopping up onto one of the unused counters while Winter pulled the huge tray of fresh oysters out of the fridge and brought them over. "What's up, buttercup?"

Steve blushed bright red and busied himself readying oysters for all three of them. "There's, um, something I wanted to, I mean, you don't have to."

Winter huffed and rolled his eyes. "He wants us to have you from both ends. And Bucky also requests his turn being 'spitroasted' as the internet calls it, but graciously offers you first shot."

"Yes!" said Tony, pumping his fist. "Fuck yes. Go team Steve and Winter. Who gets my ass?"

"We hadn't decided," said Winter. He took the oyster Steve handed to him and they clinked shells. "Cheers."

Tony giggled. "Cheers," he said, and then they all slurped up their treats.

Winter was sharing with Bucky so the two of them could both taste it, and he found he very much liked the mix of sea-brine and life with the sharpness of gin, lemon, and herbs. "Good?"

Tony beamed. "It might be my new fave," he said, kissing each of them. "Thank you for my sex feast. And then the sex after."

"I want your ass," blurted Steve, going red all over again and hiding his face in his hands. "I mean, if you--"

Tony pulled Steve's hands away and kissed him. "Winter likes to see my face, so that should be fine."

"It's good to ask for what you want," said Winter, surprised to be the one reminding someone else for once.

Steve smiled at him and it was so warm and loving that Winter could barely remember the cold he'd once found in those blue eyes. "Thanks, Winter. You're right. And Tony knows we respect him and stuff."

"If you didn't, we wouldn't be here," said Tony, kissing him reassuringly. "I'm not that kind of girl anymore."

They went back to the oysters and talking about the food, with Steve or Winter pausing to stir the artichoke, parmesan, and basil cream sauce and make sure everything else was doing fine. Once Tony was savoring his last oyster, they put the salmon onto the grill pan, and Steve plated the roast vegetables while Bucky sliced avocado over them in an attractive fan. He'd been watching decorative cutting instructional videos sometimes, and was glad that it went well enough, for a first try.

Steve plated the salmon as soon as it was ready, and Bucky brushed honey over the figs and stuck them into one of the ovens to caramelize. They all sat at the workstation together this time instead of standing, eating the rich, delicious meal and telling Tony stories about the legends behind each item as an aphrodisiac. Even Tony ate every last bite, sharing creamy, savory kisses as freely as words of affection.

Tony took over the coffee-making, breathing in the spiced goodness, vanilla and cinnamon, cardmom and ginger. "You two finish up your fig thing there," he said, waving them away.

Winter laughed and mussed his hair, getting the truffles out of the fridge instead, the hand-formed chocolate balls dusted in cocoa and a touch of spice. Steve toasted almonds and artfully arranged the dessert on a single plate to share, letting Winter add three truffles as a final touch. This was meant to be a little messy, figs and honey and creme fraiche with toasted almonds sprinkled over the lot and not a single fork or spoon left out.

Steve was the one to offer the first dripping fruit to Tony's mouth. "There's saffron in the honey," he said, nodding. "Try it."

Winter watched raptly as Tony opened up and slid his mouth over the whole thing and Steve's fingers, too, tongue flicking out in a flash of pink to get the cream and honey left over. He chewed and mmed, making a happy noise as he swallowed the very full bite. "That is decadent, I love it."

"Now you get one," said Steve, repeating the trick for Winter and looking almost shy about it.

That wouldn't do.

Winter copied Tony, taking in the half-fruit and licking at Steve's fingers, sucking at the sweetness there. The flavors were sensual and rich, the saffron a barely-there note over the earthy figs and sunshine honey, the crunch of toasty almond, all of it as warm and soft as the inside of Tony's mouth after sex. "Delicious," he rasped, eyes fluttering open, though he hadn't intended to close them.

Tony was the one to present a fig to Steve, but Winter didn't mind. He wanted to bask in the warm glow of impending arousal, in having trusted Steve so perfectly that his body had done something vulnerable without his express permission. It was such a small thing, but to him, it meant the world. It meant he was becoming so much more than a weapon.

Steve's face showed the same sensual delight as Tony's had, as he was sure his own had, too, and he was both sad and glad they hadn't cut more than three figs. He wanted to eat a hundred of them, but he also wanted to feed Tony a chocolate truffle, to drink the coffee Tony had made for them, and then to take them both to bed to finally fulfill the fantasy they'd all shared.

The second set of figs went faster, Tony feeding Winter and Steve, then Winter feeding Tony the last one while the taste of honey lingered on his tongue. They each drank coffee next, silent, the air full of promise and the first hints of desire, the flush still riding Steve's pale cheekbones and the tightness of his own pants. Tony's eyes went wide when Steve presented the first truffle to his lips, the soft ganache trying to melt already, though the dust kept it from doing more than smudging Steve's fingertips, giving something for Tony to lap away after he ate the small, dense bite.

"I love every part of this meal," said Tony, picking up a truffle, "but dessert is always the best."

"Oh, we haven't had dessert yet," said Steve, at the same time Winter leaned in and ate the truffle out of Tony's hand, licking at his fingers, the salt of his palm, even kissing inside his wrist.

Tony's eyes went wide and hot.

"You're dessert. This is just a sweet course," said Winter, picking up the last truffle. "Gotta keep our strength up."

Steve was just as teasing, lips soft and lush and tongue talented as he let the chocolate melt and pressed tongue-thick kisses to Winter's fingers. "Let's go to bed?" 

They'd cleaned up as they went, taking care of anything that wouldn't wait until morning, so Winter hefted Tony into a bridal carry and grinned. "Onward and upward," he said.

Tony laughed delightedly and snuggled into Winter, entirely comfortable in his lover's hands after months of being carted around like a spoiled cat.

The elevator doors opened silently, and Steve and Winter made a show of kissing for Tony as they slid up the few floors to the penthouse, their penthouse. Their home.

"I can't believe you thought I wouldn't want to have a super dick at each end," said Tony, preening at them.

Steve went red as a beet. "Tony! You don't have to say it like _that_."

"He likes to make you squirm," said Winter, amused. He gave Tony a kiss and carried him to the bedroom, laying him out on the bed. They'd prepared here, too, covering the bed with two of the big washable blankets that felt like clouds against naked skin, and setting out lube and towels where they'd be in easy reach. 

Tony started wiggling himself out of his clothes without being asked, eagerness in every line of his body. "You're gonna make me squirm next, it's only fair," he said, tossing his shirt at Steve's face.

Steve caught it, laughing, and redirected it to the hamper, following it up with his own. "Yeah, all right. You're so gorgeous, I just want to give you everything at once."

Winter let them talk, stripping himself and then helping Tony, too, getting everything squared away while Steve slid all that lovely blushing-pale skin against Tony's warmth. He felt Bucky rise up and sort of cuddle with him, the two of them sharing almost perfectly as they watched their lovers kissing, watched them whisper sweetness and finally turn their attention outward.

"You two coming to bed or what?" said Tony, holding out a hand.

"Just admiring our best guys," said Bucky, though it was Winter who propelled them forward, crawling up the bed to settle touching both of them, as much skin as possible pressed against his own. He still felt starved for it, sometimes, and they indulged him at every turn.

Truly, it was a luxury he never could have imagined before Bucky set them free.

The kissing went on for a long time, Bucky and Winter switching freely without regard for whose mouth was where or whose hands were on whose skin. They found themselves in tacit agreement with Steve to concentrate mostly on spoiling Tony, getting him worked up and melted down into a puddle of need and want and willingness. It took time and patience to get Tony fully into a place where he wasn't overthinking, but that was the gift they were hoping to give him, while they gave Steve his fantasy, too.

When the last of Tony's tension bled out of him, Steve nodded to Winter and then slid down the bed, leaving the kissing to Bucky and Winter while he took over preparing Tony. Steve loved licking and sucking even more than Winter did, so it was easy to turn to their delegated task with great affection and joy. Kissing Tony was never a hardship, especially with the freedom to caress and cradle him, to drink the sounds from his mouth while Steve's mouth was busy elsewhere.

Once Tony had been reduced to whimpers and half-formed pleas, Steve guided Winter to finish opening him with his metal hand while Steve got himself slicked up and set up some pillows for them to drape Tony over. Winter could admire the way Steve planned ahead, making sure every partner got the most out of any of their liaisons, and no one was left out, made uncomfortable, or pressured into anything. Winter wondered if he'd be as good a partner in the field, always the extra clip or grenade to hand when it was needed, the way he always knew where the lube was hidden around their apartment.

Bucky steered them away from that line of thought and back to the heated clasp of Tony's body around his unyielding fingers, hard into soft, cool into hot, coaxing him open as gently as possible, given the parameters. It didn't take much more for Tony to be ready, even for Steve's girth -- Tony had proven to be greedy for everything he could get and more. Winter understood completely and tried to give him every kiss he could possibly want.

It was his pleasure to give everything he was to his lovers, his loves.

"He's ready," said Winter, pulling his fingers out for Steve to wipe clean. Steve leaned in for kisses from him and Bucky both. 

"We're ready," added Bucky, giving Steve a wink.

Steve nodded, giving them a look so loving it made Winter's, Bucky's, chest tight. "You two took good care of him," Steve said softly, giving him one more kiss.

Steve manhandled Tony into position, getting a series of happy, semi-coherent syllables from Tony that made Winter chuckle. Tony was draped over a big pile of pillows, which were in turn covered with another sex blanket so they would stay clean for bedtime. Tony's ass was tilted up toward Steve invitingly, his cock was cradled by the plush fabric, and his face was tilted expectantly upward with a happy little smirk.

"I think he said 'strength kink, check,'" Bucky translated, Winter busy moving them to the cleared spot by the headboard that Steve had left for them. 

"We're all very lucky to have him in our lives," said Winter, cupping Tony's face and looking at him lovingly, letting Bucky settle himself as fully a part of the moment.

Tony strained forward and licked the head of their cock, making a moan rumble deep in their chest. "Mmmm," he purred, looking up with greedy, hot eyes.

Winter chuckled. "After Steve's in place," he said, stroking Tony's hair while Bucky's more gentle hand kept his mouth from moving any further.

Tony huffed, but it turned into a moan. Winter looked up to see Steve easing into him, a flush high on his cheeks as he looked from Tony's ass to Winter's face and then down to where Tony's mouth was open, waiting for their dick.

Steve buried himself to the hilt with a sigh like pure bliss. He stayed there a moment, fully inside, before nodding.

Winter took his cue and fed Tony his cock, small thrusts that tested how much and what angle he could take, the two of them in a silent negotiation that smoothed out as they found the right motion together. Tony relaxed again, and this time it was Winter's nod that gave Steve his cue.

A low moan came from somewhere in Tony's chest as Steve and Winter pulled out together, then thrust in, filling him from both ends, using him and giving him the pleasure he craved, that they all wanted and needed and shared so freely. Everything about Winter's enhanced body was an advantage for this, letting him adjust at the slightest sign of discomfort, letting him track Steve's movements with the bulk of his attention on Tony, on those fluttering eyelids and wide-stretched lips and flushed red cheeks.

Steve was making noises now, too, getting lost in the reality of his fantasy, in how good it was to give this, to have this, to be so trusted and loved by this amazing man that he would give them his body to do with as they would. A low rumble reverberated through Winter's body, too, not so much pleasure as contentment settling there, though there was physical pleasure, too. Everything about this moment was something he would cherish, even if they did it again and again, because this first time it was him that Steve came to for advice, and he was an integral part of fulfilling the fantasy for all of his lovers.

Even Bucky was riding high on the pleasure and power of it, though he was also thinking about how he was going to ask for his turn next time, and what Winter would want to do while they were sharing Bucky. Winter assured him that he'd ride along happily no matter who was fucking them, no matter whose cock would fill their eager mouth. Their hips sped up, growing more shallow at the same time, still matching Steve with a near-perfect rhythm that he hoped was sexy and not weird for Tony. He'd have to ask later, as Tony's attention was fully in his body, in the moment, in the thrust and suck and slide of them.

Winter and Bucky were still not used to being so fully entwined during sex, and it surprised them both when they were the first to come. Their hips stuttered and faltered, and they spilled into Tony's mouth with a gasp. Tony swallowed it all with ease, his expertise in this area a neverending wonder and comfort to Winter, who'd had none of his own before Tony agreed to kiss him.

Steve's thrusts grew harder, faster, deeper in response, and Winter let Tony pull back, holding his head, petting his hair as he panted, hot and moist, into the skin of Winter's hip. Steve met their eyes and whatever he saw there tipped him over, head thrown back, his whole body in a beautiful line like an erotic sculpture, pouring his pleasure into Tony's body.

Steve pulled out as soon as he was finished and flipped Tony over, making his hard, pretty cock bounce all red and wet against his stomach. Winter curled down and around him to take it into his mouth while Steve dove in to lick himself out of Tony's body. Nights like this, they did that most of the time now, since both Winter and Steve both loved it so much. They still wrapped up for their daytime trysts, but Tony very graciously allowed them their fun at bedtime.

Tony allowed them all so much, and Winter had no idea how they'd ever repay him.

Bucky kicked him mentally at the thought, but Winter held fast to his gratitude, suckling at Tony's cock with every bit of skill either of them had acquired, and all the knowledge of Tony's body that he'd permitted them to gather. Tony's hands found his hair and tangled in the sweaty strands, tugging pleasantly, not so much guiding as needing something to hold onto while they took him to the edge.

Sometimes they'd tease, but tonight they tipped him right over together, mouths and tongues and hands and affection all together until Winter got to drink him fully down. He pressed kisses to Tony's stomach while they all panted, coming down from the high of it, and then gathered Tony close for kisses while Steve grabbed towels and cleaned them all up with big, gentle hands.

"'Thank you' doesn't seem like enough," said Steve, looking at Tony with such love that Winter felt its echo in his own heart.

Tony waved him off, nursing a bottle of cool water. "Good for me, good for you, good for everyone," he said, voice rough but not broken, no hint of anything but a pleasant exhaustion. He yawned hugely and then turned those lethal brown puppy eyes on Steve and asked, "I don't suppose there's more of those truffles?"

Steve and Winter shared a laugh.

"Yeah, Tony, there's more truffles," said Winter, kissing his forehead. "You let Steve get some cuddles in and I'll go make us all a treat."

"I should do that," said Steve. "You guys indulged me tonight."

Bucky and Tony both huffed out laughs.

"I told you," said Winter, "Tony didn't need convincing."

"Winter's right," said Tony. "I was very happy to be the meat in that sandwich, and I'll do it again anytime."

"After my turn!" protested Bucky. "But I do think Stevie should be the one to make the treat, 'cos I'm busy cuddling Tony."

Winter chuckled. "You heard the man," he said with a shrug.

Steve leaned in for kisses with a grin on his face. "I'll bring us treats. You set the bed to rights and love on our best guy."

"Deal," said Winter and Bucky as one.

Tony grinned, smugly satisfied, which Winter would never admit was his favorite look on him. After everything Tony gave to him, to them, to the world, he deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Brain and time permitting, I'd like to do 2 more fics in this series, but really they're deep into their happily ever after (pun intended), so it's marked Complete.


End file.
